


Dancing together

by Ambercreek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Self Insert, Self Ship, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Yamcha has noticed Fennel has been feeling down. He knows just how to cheer him up.





	Dancing together

Yamcha had noticed a change in Fennel’s behavior. Since the other had come back. Something about the Saiyan was off, although, Yamcha couldn’t quite place a finger on it.

Eventually, he was done with just sitting by and not doing nothing.

So he gets to brainstorming a plan. Going to Tien for aid.

He had told Chiaotzu that he was coming by the school later that day. Though Yamcha still stood awkwardly outside the room as he waited for the class session to be over.

A long drawn out sigh of relief passes his lips when he sees the student’s leave. There still was a knot of anxiety wrapping around his chest. It’s not like he hasn’t asked Tien for favors.

This wasn’t his first nor would it be the last time he does it.

This time though, it was under slightly different circumstances.

“Yamcha?” A voice calls for him, breaking Yamcha out of his train of thought. He looks up to see Tien standing in the doorway, looking at him with a worried look on his face.

“Oh, Tien good.” Yamcha greets, tripping on his words a little. “Chiaotzu said you wanted to talk to me, is everything okay?” The other questions. Yamcha suppresses the urge to let out a dry laugh. Tien is always the one to jump to conclusion.

“No, no, nothing is wrong,” he starts. “I have a favor to ask of you.” That get’s Tien to roll his eyes.

“What did you do this time.” He demands.

“Nothing I swear.” Wait what was he defending himself for?  He didn’t do anything wrong, at least, not this time.

“Have you noticed anything, off with Fennel lately?” Yamcha questions.  Causing Tien to fall silent for a moment. “Why?” Tien replies.

“Well, I don’t know, he seems less like himself lately and I wanted to do something for him.”

“And why do you need my help?”

So Yamcha tells Tien his plan. The other is hesitant about it for a while, but Yamcha helps to reassure him that it will be fine and worth his effort put into it.

Tien agrees to help. Yamcha unable to shy away from the dumb goofy smile spreading across his face.

“Thank you, Tien, I couldn’t do this without you.”

**++**

Fennel scrubs at his face as he looks at the destroyed test dummies that laid a few feet away from him. He was getting better with his ki blast, but it wasn’t perfect. He was still rocky on landing the attack point blank.

A frustrated grunt escapes him as he collapses on the ground. Folding arms over his chest as he tries to figure out what the hell he isn’t doing right.

“You look exhausted,” An unknown voice called, getting the Saiyan’s attention.

Fennel hops onto his feet as swiftly as possible as his tail stood straight in alert. Turning around, his guard fell in an instant at the sight of who arrived.

“Tiencha?” Fennel asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Taking a few steps closer. “Why are you guys here?” he continues on.

The Fusion just smiles at the Saiyan. “We noticed you’ve been feeling down lately, so we wanted to do something special for you.”

Fennel is hesitant. “I’m fine though? You guys don’t need to worry about me.” The Saiyan returns as his tail swayed with the breeze.

Teicha steps closer. Despite Fennel’s recent growth spurt, the fusion still stood overlooking over him.

“At least allow us to have one dance with you,” Teincha states with a smile. Fennel was surprised by the proposal. However, it did seem promising.

“Okay,” The Saiyan says. “One dance.” And the smile on Tiencha’s face grew.

The Fusion takes Fennel’s hand gently while the other rested on his hip. Fennel not knowing what to do with his other hand, sort of letting it drape on Tiencha’s shoulder.

Almost out of nowhere music started to play. A soft melody drifted across the training field. Fennel thinking that somewhere in the distance sat Puar or Chiaotzu with a boombox. The image itself seemed humorous.

Fennel lets Tiencha take the lead. He is stumbling behind the steps. Eyebrows furrowed as he carefully watches their feet.

“You’ve never danced before, have you?” Tiencha questions, causing Fennel lifts his head to look at the three eyes carefully watching him.

“Never had time to learn,” He states.

“Then just watch our feet, okay?” And so Fennel does. Watching carefully as Tiencha moves. Following behind a little smoother this time.

By the time the song had finished, Fennel was able to keep up with the fusion’s rhythm. No longer having to look at their feet, allowing his head to rest on Tiencha’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” Fennel says. This was the best he had felt in a while. It was comforting.

“You up for one more song?” The Fusion asked tilting his head down.  Fennel, in turn, lifted his head up, so now there were only a few inches separating their faces.

“I would love to.” He answers, closing the distance with a chaste kiss.


End file.
